Heat storage technology can be used to improve utility efficiency of energy and environment protection. A phase change material is a substance with a high heat of fusion which, melting and solidifying at a certain temperature, is capable of storing and releasing large amounts of energy. For instance, heat may be absorbed or released when the material changes from solid to liquid and vice versa. As such, phase change materials are oftentimes classified as latent heat storage units. A phase change material is one example of a latent heat material that has been researched in the field of the heat storage technology, because the phase change material has a large thermal storage density, and the process is easy to control. Thermal storage and exothermic processes are approximately isothermal and the temperature range to be controlled is large.
An organic composite phase change material can not only overcome shortcomings presented in the single inorganic and/or organic phase change material, but can also improve the thermal conductivity efficiency and the possible applications of the phase change material. Thus it is an ideal phase change material. The composite phase change material, having less corrosiveness, non-toxicity, and a high stability, has been widely applied in the thermostatical control field, such as solar energy, waste heat recovery, building heating, and air conditioning, no name a few, and now is an important heat storage material.